a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a tool kit used during the installation of roofing tiles, shingles or other similar materials. The tool is used to lay a whole or partial course of tiles on alignment and then affixing the tiles to the roof. The tool kit may also be used to install exterior materials such as siding.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The act of laying tiles or shingles on a slanted roof is still a manual operation that is time consuming and labor intensive. Typically, a roofer places each tile on the roof and nails it before laying then next tile. Since the roof is slanted, during this operation, the tile must be hand-held to insure that it does not slip off and break, and/or injure a bystander.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide tools that can assist in this process, or even automate the process. Attempts have also been made to provide a tool useful for aligning the roofing tiles. Some samples of these prior art designs are found in the following patents:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,380,485         3,842,934         4,785,606         4,860,518         5,205,103         5,311,670         5,526,577         5,918,439        
However, none of these patents provide a satisfactory and inexpensive solution to the problems.